Master Chiefs lingering hunger
by WeWriteForYou
Summary: A few measly steaks couldn't possibly satisfy the chiefs hunger... Halo/Shrek/Naruto/Mass effect Crossover Extreme unadulterated action! (Note: This was written as a joke)


Mass Effect/Naruto/Shrek/Halo CO

Master Chiefs lingering hunger… 

(Author's note: My first attempt at a crossover, and HYPERLINK " document/d/1nJKm6q9U5d0I1XM0vf5xblzf2HyPhS2p8aR4NBLaQVM/edit"fanfiction HYPERLINK " document/d/1nJKm6q9U5d0I1XM0vf5xblzf2HyPhS2p8aR4NBLaQVM/edit" in general. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to give feedback, either positive or negative. I do not take credit for Halo or Mass Effect, they belong to BioWare and 343 Industries.)

Naruto tried going into his full jinchuuriki mode but Shepherds cock seemed to have chakra disrupters imbedded deep inside, every thrust more and more of Narutos energy was sapped out. As his vision started to fade and he thought it was the end a green figure appeared before him and stated "THIS IS MY SWAMP" The figure threw shepherd on the wall knocking the wind from his body, He bend shepherd over with ease having the superior strength. By now Naruto had regained his composure and walked over to where the two were struggling. He gave a quick smirk and two shadows clones appeared they each took one of shepherd's arms. "So you thought you could get me while I'm down eh sheppey? I'll show you not to FUCK! With Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" He looked at Shrek and nodded, with one quick tug the blackish-gray combat suit fell to the floor. "NO! Please for the love of the Citadel Don't touch me! The two perpetrators started to laugh hysterically ignoring shepherd's pleas. Shrek offered him a few calming words to ease his pain, leaning in filling shepherds nostrils with the burning smell of onions, he whispered "It's all ogre now…" He couldn't comprehend what those words meant but he would soon find out. He felt a warmth atop his bare naked buttocks and pain shoot up from his groin. A liquid pool started forming beneath his hand and knees, it was a mixture of blood and urine… and not only his. His consciousness was fading fast and he knew he could fight them no more, and all hope was lost. (BOOM!) Smoke filled the room and he felt the grip on him release. He slumped to the floor…

John had been enjoying the day like any other and had decided to pick up a quick snack before he would head back to his quarters. He saw a large building named C-SEC headquarters with an entrancing smell looming from it. He walked over and looked in the window, there were people of all shapes and sizes inside enjoying meals in the cafeteria. He thought to himself "No one will notice if an extra person is there as long as I pay." He walked over to the food window and ordered a couple of steaks to fulfill his Spartan appetite All the tables were taken except a small one in the back near an open door and stairs leading up to an unknown. He sat down and started to enjoy his food. A smell filled his nose. A smell he knew very well. Sex... He shot up from the table and use his enhanced smell to track its origin. It was coming from the open door behind him, He walked up the stairs and found himself in a bland beige hallway. At the end of it there was a door that looked out of place. He ran over to it and tried the knob but it would not budge. Knowing that he had to get in there he grabbed the door by both sides and began to pull with all his might. His nipples faring and his balls clenching he ripped the door off the wall sending a plume of smoke into the room. After the smoke cleared he could make out three figures, one was a young looking boy with yellow hair blue eyes. Another was a grotesque ogre figure with its pants by it ankles and it throbbing green cock halfway hidden in the ass of a muscular middle aged man who was passed out on the floor. John smiled, he whipped off his UNSC standard blue pants and rushed the ogre body slamming him onto the floor. The blond haired boy tried some ninja type shit but the chief saw through it. Elbowing him in the gut knocking him out. He had three beautiful morsels he could gorge himself on. He started with the ogre that was beneath him spouting swamp this and its all ogre that. The chief inserted his cock slowly into the beast ass making it feel every vein. With every thrust a spurt of semen was released and left a tiny imprint of chief inside. After he felt satisfied with the buckets of semen he had left with the ogre he moved on to the blond pretty boy. As he was about to insert himself his cell phone rang, it was Cortana his blue curvy bitch. She was warning of the time and that he had to be back before they close the gates… He didn't give a shit and hung up on the bitch. He would get this chance for a very long time so he wanted to enjoy it. He plunged himself deep and far in the boys butt. It was a hard squeeze but with a little spit he managed to make his way inside. A virgin's ass was the best feeling he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. He wanted to leave this boy a present for his first time so he took a dump on his chest to show, he really cared. Now last but not least was the muscular man on the floor already topped in the ogres smut. This was the one he had wanted the most. He picked up the man and threw him on to the mangy bed in the corner. He did want to destroy a hole so beautiful yet so he pounded away at shepherd's mouth leaving trails of cum streaming down his face. He dislodged his cock from shepherd's mouth taking a few teeth with it and aimed at shepherd's ass. Tears streamed down chiefs' face startling him. He hadn't cried since Johnson's death. Is this what true happiness is he thought to himself. He wiped away the tears and began to destroy shepherds anus. He just kept Cumming and Cumming not getting weaker with every burst, it got to the point where the pressure was too great and rejected chief's mighty rod every time he tried to thrust in afterwards. Feeling satisfied anyway he walked over grouped all the guys and took a photo on his cell phone. The chief exited the large building and started his way back towards his barracks, smiling and thinking to himself, "This day could not have been better...


End file.
